


Surprise!

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Thomas has a surprise...he just doesn't tell his parents the way he'd wanted to





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
Dick/Dad: 32  
Jason/Papa: 30  
Thomas: 17  
Catherine: 12  
Mary: 12  
John: 7

Thomas sighed as he took a seat at the kitchen table, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Thomas?” Dick asked.

“Being a single parent is going to be hard.”

Dick and Jason went still. 

“What?” Jason finally asked.

Thomas froze, looking back and forth between the two before realizing what he said.

“Oh, I didn’t…” his eyes were wide. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Thomas, are you...pregnant?” Jason asked. He chanced a glance at Dick and didn’t like the way his Omega looked teary eyed.

Thomas gave a weak laugh. “Surprise?” he asked. “It was an accident, I swear!”

Dick burst into tears, shoving himself away from the table and rushing from the room.

“Dad!?” Thomas called. He turned to Jason. “Papa, I didn’t mean to I swear! It was an accident! We didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright, Thomas, I’m not mad,” Jason soothed. “Can I ask who the...Alpha is?”

“Do you remember Adam?” Thomas asked weakly.

Jason seemed to relax. “So it’s your boyfriend, that’s good.” he covered his face with his hands. “How long have you known?”

“A week,” Thomas replied. “I wasn’t feeling well while over at his house-”

“You’ve known for a week,” Jason said slowly, setting his hands on the table. “So...how far along are you?”

“I haven’t gotten an appointment,” Thomas answered. “But...we think two weeks.”

“We?”

“Adam and I.”

“You told Adam?”

“Papa-”

“I’m not mad, Thomas,” Jason stressed.

Thomas pressed his lips together. “Is dad?” he whispered.

“Mad?” Jason asked.

“Mad or upset,” Thomas replied. “He...Papa, he started  _ crying _ !”

Jason sighed, shoulders slumping. “He’s not mad, Thomas.”

“How do you know?”

Jason took a deep breath. “Thomas, you’re two years older than Dad was when he had you,” Jason explained. “A teen pregnancy is something he never wanted for you. He wanted you to be able to settle down and bond with your mate before you had kids.”

Thomas’s face burned with guilt and he suddenly felt like  _ he  _ was going to cry. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Thomas, it’s okay,” Jason soothed. “Can I ask you a question though?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to keep the pup?”

Thomas paused. “I can keep it?” he asked quietly.

“Of course, Thomas,” Jason replied. “Just because you’re young doesn't mean we’re going to make you get rid of it.”

“I guess you’d expect me to move out?”

“Not at all,” Jason replied. “You can stay here for as long as you need to. Your father had support for you and we’ll be your support for  _ your  _ pup.”

Thomas nodded. “Thank you, Papa,” he whispered. “I’m really sorry. I-I didn’t mean to and I wasn’t even in  _ heat _ I just-”

“Your dad wasn’t in heat either,” Jason said with a soft laugh. “As rare as it is, seems to be some tie to  _ his  _ genetics.”

Thomas laughed softly though his smile fell quickly. “I should talk to him,” he murmured.

“Give him a little bit,” Jason replied. “Let him calm down.”

Thomas nodded.

……………

“Dad?”

Dick turned from where he was stretching to find Thomas standing hesitantly nearby.

“Hey Thomas,” Dick said with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

Thomas frowned. “Feeling?”

“Any morning sickness yet?”

Thomas gave a weak laugh as he walked over to sit next to his dad on the living room floor.

“No, not yet,” he replied. They sat together in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, Thomas, I’m not mad,” Dick replied, placing his hand on his son’s back. 

“Papa said you were younger than I am when you had me.”

“I was,” Dick confirmed. “We both were. I never wanted you to have a kid so young.”

“Dad-”

“I’m not mad or upset,” Dick said firmly. “I’m not disappointed. Congratulations, Thomas.”

“Can I keep it?”

Dick smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Thomas’s temple. “As long as I can spoil my grandbaby rotten.”

Thomas laughed, moving to pull Dick into a tight hug. “I love you, dad.” he buried his face in Dick’s side as he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Dick promised. He pulled Thomas away a bit, smiling at his son. “Now, let’s plan how we’re going to tell your brother and sister.”

……………

“I’m thirty-two eyars old and I’m going to be a grandfather,” Dick said as he sat in bed later that night.

Jason snorted. “You sound old.”

“I  _ am  _ old,” Dick replied, shaking his head. He looked up at Jason. “Did I go wrong with Thomas some how? Is this my fault?”

“No, Dick, this isn’t anyone’s fault,” Jason said firmly, taking hold of Dick’s shoulders. “It was an accident, just like Thomas said.”

“I’m happy for him, I really am,” Dick replied. “I just don’t want Adam to leave him for this.”

Jason paused. “Your concerns don’t have  _ anything  _ to do with Thomas being so young, do they? You’re just worried he’s going to turn out like you.”

“I don’t want him to have ti raise a pup so young all by himself,” Dick replied. “Sure, he’ll have his family bu I didn’t  _ want  _ my family. I wanted  _ you _ ! I wanted my Alpha!”

“And he’ll have his Alpha,” Jason replied. “You know what Adam is like. He doesn’t seem the type to abandon someone he cares about just because they’re pregnant.” jason bit his lip. “He’s a better Alpha than me, in that regard.”

“Jason-”

“Dick, we need to set aside our own issues right now,” Jason replied. “Thomas is  _ not  _ us.”

Dick nodded. “You’re right. You’re  _ right _ . He’s not.” he dropped his forehead to Jason’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Jason pressed a kiss to Dick’s head as he adjusted them both in bed. “You’re scared, Dick,” Jason soothed. “You were alone with a pup when you were Thomas’s age, it’s not wonder you’re terrified right now.”

“I don’t want him to end up like me.”

“He won’t,” Jason said. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t,” the Alpha confirmed. “But I  _ do  _ know that he’s also not us. This isn’t us, Dick. He has  _ no  _ ties to Batman. He’s not Robin. His Alpha isn’t Robin. No one is going to wander off into the jaws of death, not like I did.”

Dick nodded. “Thank you, Jason.”

Jason smiled. “Get some rest,” he said. “Tomorrow we talk to Thomas’s Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? ; P


End file.
